Apostates on the Run
by BlackShadeMagician
Summary: Anders always said they'd be hunted and so it is. Mage Hawke and Anders fight and then run, though wait, there's another tagging along with them. Their unborn child. Can Hawke protect the unborn with her lover. Can she be a great mother,and Anders a dad?
1. Chapter 1

Anders was doing paperwork in his clinic. "Anders?" Kimberly walked in. He looked up at smiled, "Darling, come in. I was just looking over research papers, about blood mages, the ones near the West Coast." Kimberly kissed him. She loved her mage man. Anders hugged her, "Love, I've missed you all day." She kissed him. He smiled, "I've missed you to." He turned off the lantern and locked the doors.

Anders picked her up and laid her on a table and kissed her neck. She groaned softly in his ear, he loved it. "Oh Anders, I want you, right now." Anders smiled as the heat of the night took over and they made love bloom.

* * *

><p>Kimberly woke up that morning in the arms of the man she loved. It was dawn, and she could hear an up roar outside. "Anders, wake up...I think it's Templars." He woke up and looked at the doors.<p>

"I SAID STAND ASIDE! THERE IS AN APOSTATE IN THEIR!"

"NO THERE'S NOT!"

It was a templar and a helper at the clinic.

Kimberly Hawke knew they would be found so she got up and dressed and grabbed her staff, and threw Anders his clothes and grabbed his staff and opened their secret passage way, "Come on sweet."

He dressed quickly and helped her down and jumped in after her, and closed the door and locked it. It blended in with the ground, so the templars never would think. He took her hand and his staff and ran in the passage way with her. She tripped over something in the ground and fell, he picked her up. "What's wrong?"

He lit up the passage way, and looked. She had tripped over a sharp rock and cut her foot. He lifted up her robes gently and kissed it and healed it. She smiled, "Thank you Anders." He ran the rest of the way with her.

When they got there, her mother was awake and eating in the dinning room, and talking to Bodahn. Anders walked in through the door on the side, holding Hawke. Leandra stood up, "Apostate, I mean Anders...What are doing with Hawke?" Anders ignored her, and took Hawke to her bed, and laid her downstairs, and Leandra followed them.

"Leandra, Hawke got hurt, she's alright, Kimberly is alright. I promise." He kissed Kimberly's head, who was still awake. "I'm alright." She smiled. Just then Carver walked in, in his templar suit. "You!" he narrowed his eyes at Anders, and pointed at him. "Your bringing my sister with you. They are so close to taking you both!" Leandra spoke up, "She's your sister. Protect her." Carver turned to his mother, "I can't protect her forever." Leandra didn't say another word, and left for her room. Carver sat in a chair, "I know you two are seeing each other. I hear things from Varric, when I got to the Hanged Man for information. I know it's sexual too."

Kimberly sat up and looked at Anders, who was keeping cool. "So, I love her. If you tell, I'll run." Hawke smiled slightly, "I'll go with him, and give mother all my money." Carver shook his head, "I'm not. I'm just saying, with the Qunari at a breaking point and the Knight-Commander on edge, with the Viscount, becareful."  
>Anders rolled his eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks." Kimberly hugged her younger brother, "Thank you. I love you Carver." Carver sighed, "I love you too. Now, I have to go. I have a mission." He said leaving.<p>

Anders held Hawke in his arms. "Now, I have some research if you don't care to let me go." Hawke looked up, "Stay." Anders chuckled and kissed her, "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter, but it's the beginning and I'm working on it! Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Sebastian isn't in my story. I can't get the DLC yet but if I do before the story ends I will add him. :)**

* * *

><p>Anders had been working in Hawke's office. For the past few days, Hawke had been sick. Vomiting, and passing out every day or so. It had been months since the Quinari had left and now the Knight-Commander was riding up her tail. He'd figured it had been the pressure. Anders picked up some warm tea and stepped into Kimberly's room. "Darling, are you awake?"<p>

Kimberly was looking out the window, "Templars are steadily watching me..." He sat it down and took her hand. Something felt diffrerent. He could tell. It was fimilar, from his work at the clinic. "Kimberly, lay down. For me, I want to check you." She sighed, "Alright but your laying down with me, after you check me." She laughed and laid down onto the bed. He closed his eyes. He was a healer and she was not. She couldn't tell anything was wrong, except that she hadn't been feeling well.

Anders moved his hands over her. When he got to her stomach, he took in a deep breath. "Andraste's blood!", his eyes opened quickly and he fell to his knees. She sat up quickly, "Anders what's wrong!" She helped him up. He kept looking at her stomach, "Hawke...Sit down." She looked at him funny, and sat with him on the bed. "What I have to say may change alot of things... We're going to have a baby." Her eyes lit up.

"Your kidding...Anders, we can't do this.", she sighed. He nodded, "Yes we can. We can try..." She nodded. "Alright. Let's not tell anyone." Anders agreed. That was the last thing that they needed. He held Hawke for a couple of moments. Carver walked in. "So another Hawke to add to the family? A mage perferably huh?" She sat up, "Carver,please don't tell." He nodded, "Well the Knight-Commander wanted you." She sighed. "I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>It had been another month and now it was time for her to make a desicion. Her mother had been murdered and everything was falling apart. She had defeated Knight-Commander barely. And her and Anders were on the run. "To Ferelden. It's the only place! We must hide in Denerim." He nodded, "Of course." He sighed. They had been walking for ages. Kimberly looked at the docks. "We need to go by boat. I have all the money we'll need. One hundred sovergins. We can take a ship to Ferelden and by a small home somewhere, in Denerim or Redcliff or somewhere." He nodded and they paid to board the ship.<p>

When they laid on the cots they sighed. "I told you, being with me was the cost of-" He was cut off by her vomitting sounds in a bucket. He sighed and sat beside her and held her curly hair. "Things will be fine." She wiped off her mouth and sighed. "Being with child hurts.." He smiled and held her and closed his eyes. He felt the baby, growing stronger. He smiled, "The child is a mage." She smiled. "Good."

He looked around, "Just one week, if storms are not coming, and then we'll be in Ferelden." She smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>When they got to Ferelden she smiled, and was now starting to show. Anders and Hawke took off to Denerim. They settled in a small hut just outside of Denerim, in a small forest. It was completely empty. Anders looked at her, "Do you want to by some thing?" She nodded and sat off immediatly to Denerim. She bought some chairs, a table, and a bed and a crib along with a cooking pot and some new clothes. She put the wood and stuff in her backpack and headed home. Anders was there waiting for her.<p>

"I have to put this stuff together don't I?" She laughed and nodded. "Alright, the bed goes first because it's getting dark. " She nodded and made some Venison out infront of the house in the giant pot. She could cook, atleast that of which Bethany tought her. Anders was actually pretty handy. Since he was always on the run, he had made things. When he finished he started on the table and chairs.

She watched him and made the bed as he put together the table and chairs. "You've done a great job." She smiled. "Thank you." he nodded and finished. "I'll do the crib tomorrow and find a job. Probably as a healer again." She nodded. "Sounds good. I'll stay here and work on the house." She smiled and laid on the bed. "Feels nice!" She said relaxing and stripping into her under-garments. He smiled, "Still as beautiful as ever." She blushed and covered up. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm very happy, I have you and our new little one. I'm just worried...I was given up to the Circle by my parents. I don't know how to be a good parent. What if I'm not?" She looked up at him, "Are you saying you want out of this?" His eyes widened, "Never love! I would never abandon you, or our baby!"

She had tears running down her cheeks. _"Hormones.." _ He thought. He took off his robes and held her close. "I love you and our unborn child." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

All of a sudden a knock on the door, Anders bolted up out of the bed. He opened the door to find a small friend of his, a furry friend. "Varric!"

Varric laughed and smiled, "Hello Blondie, where's Hawke?" Hawke got up and got dressed and came to the door. Varric's eyes looked at her heavily pregnant belly. "Well, you and Blondie have been very busy..." Anders just laughed. "Hawke, Kirkwall is falling apart. I had to run, or well. I told the Chantry Seeker the story. They can't find you. And I knew I could track you. We need to get the team together again."

Hawke starred at Varric, "I can't, not until the little one is here and then...I don't know." Anders looked at his feet, "I know the queen of Ferelden. The Warden who recruited me. That's her. I can take up an audience with her since I am a Grey Warden. I can ask her for help. Her and King Alistair can help us."

Hawke nodded. "You can go tomorrow. And I will go with you." Varric looked as well, "Same. Now, the others have scattered. Merril is in Lowtown still, Isabella is at the Pearl here, Fenris is in Tevinter, Carver is looking for you guys, Aveline is trying to hold off crime and then her and Donnic are coming, and leaving the city to the guard."

Hawke looked at her small friend, "Your staying here with us. Let's go get Isabella. We'll need her too." Hawke grabbed her staff and handed Anders his and they sat off.


	3. Chapter 3

Varric led the way to the Pearl. Kimberly was so happy to see her old friend. "Varric, how did you track me?" She asked confused and looking around. Varric smirked, "Merril, and I know the owners of the boat you two rode." Anders smirked, "For a dwarf you are very charismatic." Varric laughed, "Bianca and I get around Blondie." Anders rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know what you mean."

They finally found Isabella. She was in the back of The Pearl, drinking ale. "Isabella?" Hawke said. Isabella looked up to see her pregnant friend. "Hawke!" She hugged her gal pal. "You and Anders have been naughty huh?" Anders smirked and sensed danger. Varric sensed it too. "Hawke." Anders grabbed her hand, his eyes becoming that white. Justice was coming.

Isabella turned and decapitated the assassin behind her and threw a knife at one behind Varric. "Thanks Issy." He smirked as all the assassins revealed themselves. Anders grabbed Hawke. "YOU SHALL NOT HURT HER!" Justice roared out as he started doing magic. Isabella took Hawke. "Come on!" She ran into an empty bedroom.

Hawke sighed, "I can fight you know." Isabella turned to her, "I know, but this way you don't get hurt and Blondie is happy." Isabella got out her swords. She guarded Hawke. Hawke grabbed her staff, placing one hand on her belly. "I can handle anything that comes my way." Just then an assassin showed up behind Isabella and Hawke froze him solid.

Isabella decapitated him and smirked, "Girl power!" All of a sudden she heard Hawke scream in pain and fall to the floor. Isabella quickly picked her up and laid her on the floor gently. "VARRIC! ANDERS!"

In the main room, Varric shot the last one's face. "That should do it, but who would want to assassinate us?" Anders's eyes turned back to normal and shook his head. "I don't know, but I'll find ou-" He heard Isabella screaming and ran to the room.

Varric and Anders burst through the door to see Hawke passed out and jerking. Anders's closed his eyes and put his hands on her. "She did magic didn't she?" Isabella nodded. Anders's eyes opened turning white. "It drained her and the baby." It was Justice's voice. Hawke finally opened her eyes. "Anders..."

Anders turned back and held her close. "My love. You scared me. Justice and I had to find you in your mind, in the Fade." Hawke turned toward Isabella who was holding her hand. "Girl power huh...?" Isabella smirked. "No more magic for you. You're vulnerable." Varric smirked, "But others don't know that."

Anders got up and had her in his arms. "We're going back to the house. Isabella and Varric, you two need to stay with us. I sense Merril, Carver, Aveline and Donnic shall be here in a few days. Fenris can be notified, and be here soon. Tomorrow I shall take up notice with the Queen." Isabella and Varric nodded.

* * *

><p>At the small home, Isabella and Hawke talked about baby names, while Varric and Anders put together things. "So if a boy what about Zachary? Maybe Talon?" Isabella smiled. Hawke nodded. "I have no idea. Anders said we have a bit more time. I know he really wants a boy, but I really want a girl." Hawke giggled.<p>

Varric got up along side Anders. "Nice crib Blondie. You and Hawke are really going to have this kid huh?" Anders smiled, "I know. I just want to be a good father. I can tell its a mage already. That's the only reason why she passed out. It absorbed her magic and power." He sat in a chair as there was a knock on the door. Varric nodded and got it.

"Hello?"

Varric opened the door to his surprise it was Merril. "Daisy! I didn't expect you to be here so quickly." He smiled and let her in. Merril giggled, and looked over at Hawke. "Ma vehnan! Hawke!" She ran and hugged her. "Your with child! It must be so exciting!" She smiled and sat beside them.

Merril said her hellos and then they all sat down together. "So you all were ambushed, and don't know why. I guess the keeper warned me about danger here in this land but, it'll be alright, I guess. We all have each other now. By the way Carver and Aveline will be here in the morning. I can tell they we're delayed. " They all nodded.

It was late so Anders stood up. Hawke to the bedroom now. Isabella if you want you and Varric can keep watch and Merril, you can get some sleep. I will talk to Hawke for a while and then Varric you may sleep and Isabella and I shall keep watch. Then after a while Merril you can get up and take over for Isabella. Is that ok?" Everyone agreed. Hawke moved to the bedroom and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Stretch marks, and swollen. She sighed and sat on the bed as Anders looked her over. "You're beautiful, love. Our baby shall be beautiful." He crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Hawke looked up at him, "I feel like a fat cow, and I'm worried." Anders moved her hair back behind her ears. "You are not a fat cow, you smell better and are a lot more pretty. What are you worried about dearest?" He rubbed her head gently. "I'm worried about the safety of our baby. I'm worried that we won't be able to protect it. That we won't be good parents. That the demons will come after our baby."

Anders sighed, "I know the feeling. My parents weren't there so. I promise that we'll be good parents. I will protect that baby with my every breath. This is what we've been fighting for. Remember?" Hawke nodded and smiled, "We'll keep fighting too, until we've won the battle." Anders laughed gently, "That's why girl." They laid down together and snuggled. Hawke finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>That morning Anders got dressed to go see the queen. He and Varric went and waited, but only for a while. All of a sudden he saw an old friend along with her husband. "Queen...King..." They said bowing. The queen smiled, "Anders, friend, no need for that. What brings you here?" She sat across from them with Alistair holding her hand. They sat and talked, first catching up then onto business.<p>

"Your love is with child and you ran from Templars and the Chantry's Seeker?" She listened in interested. Alistair smiled and a bang was heard, all of a sudden a cry is heard. They all look up to see two children. One small girl crying and holding her head, behind her a bit older boy running. "Daddy!" The girl ran to Alistair and grabbed him crying. Alistair wrapped his arms around the small girl. "Sweetie what happened?" The Queen turned toward the older boy, "Duncan..." The boy looked down. "We were playing with fake swords and shields and I accidently pushed her into a bookshelf and it feel over on her.." Alistair's eyes narrowed at him. "Aww daddy's princess...you were brave. You fought him back." He held her.

The Queen shook her head. "Sorry Anders, this is my family. Duncan, our eldest, and our little girl, Jillian." Alistair smiled and held her close and Duncan sat on the floor beside the Queen. Anders smiled, "Beautiful kids." The royal couple smiled. "We will help you when the time comes Anders. Hawke and you have our blessing by the way. If you need anything we are here. When your gang gets here we shall have ours come together and we shall defend everyone. Most of our old gang is around here. We shall help you in your quest for freedom." The Queen smiled.

Anders smiled, "Thank you my Queen, and King. Everyone shall be here within a few days. We shall come here and discuss the plan." Anders smiled as the were dismissed.

* * *

><p>At the small house Carver and Aveline finally arrived along with Donnic. Carver was the first to arrive. Hawke answered the door, "Carver!" She hugged him. Carver was surprised by his sisters appearance. "Andraste's blood!" He held her. "I'm going to be an uncle...huh?" Hawke smiled and nodded. "It's a mage brother. We shall teach him right." Carver smiled, "I know you will, and I shall be here by your side." Hawke started crying and Carver held her until Anders came home. Carver shook Anders's hand. "When are you going to marry my sister?" Anders blushed. "When the fight was over, but the Queen gave us her blessing so."<p>

Hawke shouted in glee and hugged Anders tightly. Then Aveline and Donnic appeared. "Well isn't this nice." Hawke looked up and hugged Aveline and Donnic. "Glad to see you both."

The married couple laughed, "We could say the same, and wow Hawke. You really are pregnant."

They all sat and caught up. Isabella had drinks for everyone except Hawke. She got juice. Anders looked up. "Any word from Fenris?" Varric nodded. "Two more days." Anders nodded. "Everyone when Fenris gets here, we're going to the palace. The royal family has joined us. The Grey Wardens and everything. We shall fight for justice!" Everyone smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good chapter :) REVIEW PLZ :D THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we go again :D REVIEW PLZ**

* * *

><p>Hawke got up one morning and started cooking. She looked around and saw all the bodies in the house. Isabela, Merrill and Varric were all on the floor. Aveline and Donnic were in Denerim, finding out the latest around town this morning. Anders and Carver were guarding the doors outside. She could barely hear them talking from inside the house. Hawke knew they had some disagreements, especially since Anders was an apostate and Carver was a Templar. She tried to make out what they were saying.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate you for doing this to her. She could be protected by the circle! Her and the child! Don't even get me started on that!"<em>, <em>Carver said. Anders frowned, "Neither of us wanted this! We want our freedom! We want to raise our child safely! We're in love! Just because we aren't married yet, doesn't mean I won't stay!"

Carver looked away, "I can't believe you. How do you plan on protecting this child? How do you plan on taking care of this child?..." Anders looked up, "Andraste's help." Carver shook his head. "You're not fit." He got up and went inside, leaving Anders to ponder all the questions. Hawke looked out the door and went up to Anders. She could tell he was worried and looking for comfort.

Hawke wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I know you're upset by what Carver said. He's just worried for me and his Nephew." Anders took a huge sigh and looked up at her, "I know, but now that I think about it, I don't have all the answers that he or you are looking for. All I know is that I love you and this baby. I will protect you both with all my might. Justice even said it was right. He gives us a blessing because he's finally coming around." Hawke giggled softly and kisses his face. "Thank you. Thank you for being in my life."

Anders smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, gently setting her on his lap. "You shall stay by my side until the day I die." He kisses Hawke gently on the lips. All of a sudden a voice smirked, "Get a room." Hawke and Anders looked around and were happy to see the figure behind the voice. It was Fenris.

Hawke got up gently with the help of Anders and walked toward him. "Fenris!" She exclaimed loudly as she hugged him. Everyone came out of the house exchanging their hellos. Hawke looked around. "This brings back memories. Although something's different." Varric smirked, "You have a bun in your oven!" Everyone laughed including Fenris. Hawke looked over at Fenris. "Thank you for coming. We couldn't have done this without you." Fenris smiled back at her, "It was great to hear from you. I've come to terms with my past and I feel so much better." Hawke smiled and hugged him again.

Anders stood up and looked at them all, "Don't get too cozy. We're leaving in a few minutes. Everyone pack up. We're going to the palace." He went inside the house and packed up their necessities. Everyone else but Fenris did the same. He stood back to talk to Hawke.

"So you really are with child. It's a mage isn't it?" He spoke with ease. Hawke nodded, "I will teach it values. It shall hurt no one but evil." Fenris nodded and put his hand on her belly. "I like babies so." Hawke busted out with laughter. He looked at her with a puzzled look, "What's so funny?" She smirked, "I never thought you of all people would like babies." Fenris rolled his eyes, "I do like them. When my master's friends would come over with their wives, I would get to be a nanny pretty much while they done business." Hawke nodded and waited for everyone to come outside.

When everyone was outside, Anders locked up and looked forward. "The fight starts here. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Anders looked toward the sky, "Andraste guide us." They sat off into the town of Denerim.

* * *

><p>When they got to the Queen and King's palace they all met up in the war room. King Alistair looked at Anders, "The order is coming soon. The Circle said we should go there if we want to fight. We told the order to met us there. The First Enchanter said he agreed. We should let mages have their freedom." The Queen looked at the map. "Anders, you're going to be upfront. Pick a team to be with you and one with Hawke. She'll need protecting. Your team can consist of ten members, and Hawke's of six, including me. I will stay with Hawke while you all are gone."<p>

Anders looked and chose carefully. He chose Alistair, Shale, Carver, Merrill, Fenris, Donnic, Aveline, Oghren, Wynne and the Mabari war hound. Hawke was left with the Queen, Varric, Isabella, Sten, Leliana, and Zevran. Hawke smiled, "Thank you my Queen." The Queen smiled, "Your welcome. I thought we could talk about children plus I can protect you, and so can everyone that's with you." Hawke smiled and nodded. Anders looked at Alistair, "Glad you can be apart of this war." Alistair nodded back, "I think it's about time all the good mages could be free to raise families and love."

Anders looked at them all, "We leave tomorrow for The Circle!" The all agreed and went to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Hawke was in her room with Anders. She was laid out on the bed with a pillow to her chest. Anders was rubbing her back gently, "I know you're going to miss me." He spoke gently, picking her up and into his arms. He moved her hair to behind her ears. Hawke looked at him, "Very much so. You're fighting for our rights though. May Andraste guide you."<p>

Anders laid her down on her back and kissed from her belly button to her lips. "I'm going to check the baby." He said as he placed a gently on her stomach and used his magic on her. He could sense the healthy baby growing right. He could also sense it's gender. "Well, I hope our baby girl is beautiful like her mother." He whispered slowly. Hawke shot him a look and kissed him. "It's a girl and she will have long blonde hair like her father.." Anders let out a hefty laugh. Hawke giggled. This was her family.

Hawke pulled Anders up to her face. "I want to have a night of fun, before you go." She blushed as Anders's ears turned red. Anders nodded and kissed her neck. Hawke never wanted that night to end. Anders was the love of her life. She couldn't ever do without him now. She needed him as much as he needed her. Now they had their baby on the way soon and they would have a happy family.

The night of passion grew more passionate though with every second. Anders couldn't keep his hands off Hawke. She was just so beautiful, sexy, and mind blowing. He couldn't believe all the things hat was happening in his life. He felt almost complete. Though the night came to a close as their love making. When it was over, Hawke laid in Anders arms for the longest time. She wiped the sweat from his brow and kisses his nose. "I will always love you." He muttered a single phrase that made her heart melt. They fell asleep in each others arms, and with the baby kicking Anders.

* * *

><p><strong>Review PLZ :D I LOVE READING THEM! ALSO :) Give me suggestions for baby names huh? I'm thinking something mystical :D LOVE YOU ALL 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This story isn't getting very many reviews :( It's sort of depressing...OH WELL :D Onto the story :)**

* * *

><p>That morning Anders got up early and sat over on the side of the bed. He rubbed his back and his side. He thought to himself, <em>"This kid has got a good aim and kick."<em> Anders looked over at his pregnant lover. He smiled as she was cuddling up to the pillow he placed beside her. "My love...", he whispered to himself in a loving voice. Anders placed his hand gently on her belly and rubbed it softly. "My baby girl."

Hawke looked down to see a very fatherly Anders kissing on her belly. "I hope you know kissing on my stomach is not a good source of foreplay." Anders jumped and backed up swiftly. "I was just talking to the baby..."

Hawke laughed softly and sat up. She wrapped her arms around Anders from behind, kissing his neck and jaw. "Today is the day, my love." Hawke looked up as he spoke and frowned. "I know this is something you have to do Anders, but I...", she trailed off, looking at the floor. Anders put a finger under her chin, and lifted her face to meet his. "I will be fine. Justice assures my safety. He is happy to have this happen. He is happy to have a mage family under his care. Him and I share the same feelings toward this family. He feels apart of it as well as I do."

Hawke smirked, "Oh course. Justice can be the mad uncle, oh wait. Gamlen had that part." Anders chuckled, "Justice found that amusing, as do I. Now, unless you're going to make mad love with me again this morning, I will get dressed." Hawke frowned slightly, "Can we stay in bed a few moments longer?" Anders nodded and Hawke took that as a moment of action.

Hawke laid Anders down and laid down next to him. She still noticed his hair was up. She shook her head and pulled it out gently, letting his hair fall. Anders laughed slightly, "You do realize I now have to put that up again." Hawke shrugged and ran her fingers through it gently. Anders smiled with satisfactory. "You know just what I love my dear."

Anders put a hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. "Any names?" Hawke raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Well...Angel?" Anders nodded, "It's beautiful."

All of a sudden a knock was heard at the door. "Hurry up in there Blondie. They're calling for you." Anders sighed and got up. Hawke got up slowly only to see Anders getting dressed and reaching for his staff. Hawke got dressed as Anders put his hair. "Anders?"

Anders turned to his love and walked toward her. Hawke wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Please don't die...I need you in my life. Our baby needs you. I want you to come back," the tears started falling down her cheeks, "I want to wake up with you for the rest of my life. I don't want to be a widow.." Anders wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tears away, "I will come back. I will come back for you and our baby. Promise me though, if I don't come back, not to cry too much and to tell our child about me. Tell her daddy died for her and her children. I died for a cause greater than us all."

Hawke cried even more as Anders held her close and he kissed her with a mighty passion. Hawke wiped away her tears. "I love you Anders. I always will."

Anders smiled and reached out from behind his back, "I know, and I shall always love you...". he turned away from her, grabbing something out of his pocket and kneeling down. "When I come back, I want you to marry me. Make me the happiest man alive."

Hawke put her hands up to her mouth, "I can't believe it...Wh-...I...I will!" Anders stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you sweetheart. You've made me the happiest man alive." Hawke smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Anders walked into the throne room with Hawke's hand in his. He saw everyone saying they're good-byes. Alistair was hugging his children and his wife. It was a sweet moment. Anders knew that would be him and Hawke one day.<p>

Alistair stood up and looked at Anders, "Are you ready?" Anders nodded. "Varric..." Varric walked up to Anders and Hawke. "Yeah, Blondie?"

Anders put Hawke's hand into Varric's. "Take care of her." Varric smiled and looked at Hawke, then at Anders. "Of course. You know that Rivaini and I will take care of her." Anders smiled, "I know." Isabella walked over to Hawke and took her other hand. "We have this Anders."

Carver looked up and walked to them, "Sister, I give you something for the baby..." Hawke looked at Carver with a puzzled look. Carver pulled a small pink rattle out of his pack. "I bought it yesterday. If I don't come back you can tell her stories." Hawke smiled and hugged Carver tightly, "You have your own shadow and calling. I'm now in yours. I'm happy to call you my younger brother." Carver smirked, "Don't get soft sis. Just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you can become a girl." Hawke laughed and nodded, "When I have my baby, you know I'll be back."

Anders smiled, "Alright. Everyone. It's time to move along." Alistair nodded and motioned for everyone to head out.

* * *

><p>After everyone left the Queen sat in a chair in the war room, with everyone sitting there. "Hawke, meet my companions from when I was an adventurer. Sten, a Qunari. He is one of my loyalist companions. He's saved me in battle many times." Hawke nodded at him. "I heard you have battle an Arishok. I am very impressed." Hawke nodded, "Thank you."<p>

The Queen looked over at Zevran. "This is my assas-." Hawke spoke up, "I know. He landed in Kirkwall not long ago. The Crows were after him and we gave him a hand." Zevran smiled, "Again thank you." The Queen smirked, "Then this is Leliana. She used to be a sister." Leliana nodded and smiled, "It is good to protect a fabulous woman like yourself."

Hawke smiled and talked to everyone. She missed Anders already.

* * *

><p>Anders was thinking of his beloved as well. It made him homesick. He longed to be with his love. They were engaged and to be married when he returned. He was finally going to settle down. He laughed in his mind. He couldn't believe he was actually going to settle down. It was alright though, because he loved Hawke. He loved her with all his heart and would do anything to protect her and his unborn child. Even if it meant going to war with the chantry. This was going to be a long journey. It would be worth it in the end though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter but I'm so swamped with extra stuff. I shall not neglect this though :) REVIEW PLZ! Tell me if you like the name Angel. I sort of want it to start with an A. Anders daughter so x3<strong>


End file.
